Our Little Ones
by KunnieHikari
Summary: Both lovers cheated on Yugi for two women, Tea and Vivian. Yugi is left in state he couldn't handle. With the help of his friends can he manage the cheat and his little ones. WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, MPREG, YAMIXYUGIXATEM.Rated T only. Don't like then please do not read it.
1. Prologue

**Me: XLoveanimeX is back! Honestly I'm trying my best to upload my stories as soon as possible. My summer vacation is ending soon! NOO!**

 **Atemu: I'm so glad to be this story!**

 **Yami: Where is Yugi?**

 **Me: In the closet, hiding from you guys.**

 **Atemu &Yami: *Licks* Thank you for telling us. **

**Me: Sadists. Anyways, I do not own anything! Just my plot for stories!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Yami, Yugi, and Atemu have been a couple for about 2 years. Atemu and Yami worked in their company both are CEO's of the Akiyama company. Yugi Motou worked at the Kaiba Corporations company as a game tester.

Yugi sighed and stretch is arms in their bed, suddenly he felt nauseous, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He came out and looked around not seeing his two lovers In the room. 'It's been like this for about three months, they would leave early and come home late. Maybe there's been a lot going on in their company.

It was Yugi's day off from work, so he decided to get up and do something instead of sitting around. The phone rang and the smaller one ran to pick it up.

"Yes?" Yugi answered the phone.

 _"Hey Yug!" Jou's voice was heard at the other line.m_

"Jou! What's going on?" He asks.

 _"Nothing much. You wanna hang out with Mokuba and me? We're pretty bored here without Seto."_

"Sure!" Yugi then hanged up and went upstairs to get ready. The doorbell rang. "Coming!" The hikari yelled and opened the door.

Jou smiled and Mokuba was smiling even bigger, "Yugi!" Mokuba says with excitement.

The three got ready and left the house.

* * *

Jou and Mokuba were sitting in the fast food restaurant talking, while Yugi went to the bathroom.

Suddenly Jou saw Yami and Atemu with two familiar looking women. He grew angry, the two are cheating on Yugi with Anzu and Vivian.

"Jou?" Mokuba asks with a worried look.

"Wait here Mokuba." He replies and went out of the fastfood.

Jou went up to Yami and Atemu who are waiting for Tea and Vivian to come out of the bathroom.

"Damn cheating bags!" Jou shouted and punched them both, making them fall tot the ground.

"Ow! Jou what's your problem!" Yami and Atemu asks as they got off the floor.

"My problem is you guys! How dare you cheat on Yugi!" He said rather harshly.

"Sorry Jou, but we couldn't help but fall in love with them." Yami replies.

"Sorry?! Couldn't help it?! You guys are sick! Regret the fact I was your friend! You're going to hurt Yugi!" Was the last thing he said and left them.

The two look to the ground, feeling a bit guilty.

* * *

Yugi threw up again in the toilet, 'I better check with my doctor next week. I hope it's not a anything bad.' He thought and came out of the stall. He went to the sink and rinsed his mouth to get rid of that foul stench.

Yugi came out and went back to his table. He looked at his best friend who had an angry look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Nothing Yug." He replies as he at his burger.

"Mokuba, what's going on?" Yugi turns to Mokuba. The young boy shrugs and told he doesn't know.

"Yug, have you notice that your lovers are always leaving you?" Jou asks.

The hikari thought for awhile, "Yea, but I bet it's because of their work." He replies.

The taller one sighed, "What if they're cheating on you?" He asks with a concern voice.

Yugi giggled and shook his head, "I highly doubt that." He responds.

Suddenly the air felt tense and Mokuba was getting really uncomfortable, "Um..Jou, Yugi, why don't we go to the arcade?" He asks the two.

They both smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _~One Week Later~_

Yugi was waiting patiently for the nurse to call him in.

"Yugi Motou?" The nurse calls.

"Yes?" He spoke to her.

"Please follow me to Dr. Yuki." She said and led Yugi to the room.

The smaller one got up and enetered the room with the nurse. The nurse than left the room.

"Great to see you !" The doctor exclaimed. is the Motou's family doctor and has taken a great liking to Yugi.

Yugi smiled, "Nice to see you too and please call me Yugi." He replies.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asks.

"I've been feeling nauseous for awhile and sometimes I would get all restless, along with a small feverish feeling." He told her about his condition.

She nodded, "I will take a blood test from you and give you the results in one hour." Dr. Yuki then took Yugi's blood and left the room.

Exactly in one hour she came back.

"As suspected." She smiled at Yugi.

"Is there something wrong?" The little one asks.

Te doctor shook her head and gave him the results on the paper she held.

Yugi's eyes widen, "How can this be?" he mumbles.

"I'm not sure, but maybe something has grown inside you that can make you pregnant. I call the gift of Ra." she replies. "Now go and tell your lovers the good news. Oh, meet with me next week on saturday at 1:00pm in the afternoon." the doctor added as Yugi left the room with her.

Yugi opened the door to their house, only to reveal not a happy sight. His former friends Tea and Vivian were there sitting next to his lovers. Atemu and Yami are smiling at them, kissing them on the cheek. Yugi is so shocked and dropped his bag on the floor.

Atemu and Yami jerked their heads towards the door. They panicked to see Yugi standing there. They both quickly got up and went towards him.

"Yugi this is a misunderstanding!" Atemu and Yami both said.

"A misunderstanding? Oh I understand enough! Jou was right when he question about you two! You two have been cheating on me for three months!" Yugi shouted.

Atem and Yami are shocked at this. Yugi never shouted before.

"Aibou-." Yami started

"Hika-." Atem also started.

"You two don't have the right to call me that!" he said harshly, Yugi stomped past them as he picked up his bag and went striaght to their bedroom.

Tea and Vivian snickered quietly at wining the two former spirits hearts. They told Atem and Yami that they have to go. They nodded led them out the door.

Yugi opened the closet and started packing. He broke the puzzle to break contact with his lovers and stuffed it in his bag. He carries his bag over his shoulder and carried a duffle bag in his left hand.

Yami and Atem silently watched Yugi leave. They felt guilty, but they didn't love their little one anymore. Well, that's what they thought.

"I regret the fact that I fell in love with two jerks." the smaller of the two said harsh and cold at them and left the house. When Yugi was out, he threw the key in the grass.

* * *

The doorbell to Seto's house rang. Jou got up and answered the door, leaving Ryou, Malik and Mokuba to play.

"Ye-?" The taller one was cut off as he was hugged tighly.

"You're right Jou! I should have trusted you!" Yugi cried in his shirt.

Jou offered to let him in. Yugi's life is just changing.

* * *

 **Me: Prologue check! Next is chapter one!**

 **Jou: Why is prologue so sad?**

 **Me: *Sighs* Jou you will understand if you're an author.**

 **Jou: Fine.**

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Eight Years Later

**Me: I'm back with chapter one!**

 **Jou: Where is Atem and Yams?!**

 **Me: *Shurgs* Probably with Tea and Vivian.**

 **Jou: *Runs outside* I'll find you!**

 **Yugi: *Cries in the corner***

 **Me: *Sighs* I do not own anything, except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Eight Years Later**_

Yugi Motou now lives in Hokkaido, Japan with his two kids..

He is happily working as a teacher for students in a orphan school, where he treats children as his own. He also made his own business which is a karaoke place to sing out your feelings to help out people that is going through emotional states. With the help of Jou and his friends is great full for him. Seto would happily help him go through his problems.

"Mama!" Two cute voices shouted out and jumped on Yugi who just came home from work.

"I'm home Hiroyuki and Naoki." Yugi smiles and hugs them both. He looks up to see Ryou and Malik standing there with smiles on their faces. "Thank you for taking care of my kids in my absence." He thanked them.

"Anytime Yugi!" Ryou replies and left with Malik.

The twin girl is Naoki, she has black locks that reaches to her waist with athemyst highlights and a tint of crimson highlights. Her eyes the colour of athemyst that held the innocent like her mother's.

Her twin brother who is born first in a few minutes is Hiroyuki. He has hair like atem's and eyes like him. But his eyes carried innocent and caring like his mother too.

"Mama! Can we go to the festival in your karaoke place tomorrow!" Naoki asks.

He laughed, "Yes we can, mama has a day off tomorrow." He replies and leaded them both to the couch.

"Let's eat some cotton candy!" Hiroyuki spoke up.

They talked for a while, until Yugi told them he has to go take a shower. The kids nodded and went to the playroom.

Yugi sighed as he entered the bathroom and stripped of his clothes. 'Eight years. Yami and Atem still didn't respond to my letter. Their _lovers_ must have ripped them before they could see it. Well, they're happily engaged to one another.' He thought sadly and took a quick shower.

He went down and cooked dinner for the three of them.

"Hiroyuki! Noaki! Dinner time!" He shouted from the kitchen and tiny footsteps are heard running to the kitchen.

"Food!" They shouted as the twins came into the room.

"So tell me what happened today?" Yugi asks his children.

"Uncle Ryou and Mailk took us to the park today!" Naoki says before eating her spaghetti.

"We swung on the swings and hanged like monkey on the monkey bars at school!" Hiroyuki added in.

Yugi laughes, "Sounds like you two had fun." He told them as he ate carefully.

"Houh(how) were yuf(you) mama?" Naoki asks with her mouth full.

"Working hard for the both of you. And Naoki you do know not to talk with your mouth full." Yugi replies. They nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner all three played a few games, until the twins got tired. Yugi pulled the blanket on top of them. He kisses both their foreheads, before going back to his desk which has paper scattered everywhere.

He looks down to the broken puzzle that is in a clear box. Yugi lifts up the lid and took out the broken pieces, carefully caressing them. 'I really do miss them, but it's best to separate then to know." He thought and place them back in the box carefully. Yugi just continued on his work for a few minutes and went to bed with his children.

* * *

Atem was heading home. He is now living with his fiancée Vivian. They owned a house near the company. As well as Yami.

He unlocked the door, just to see Vivian making out with some random guy.

Vivian looked up with shock and fear, 'But he told me he had a late shift tonight!' She screamed in her head.

Atem grew mad and punched the man to the floor.

"Seve!" She yelled and held Atem back.

"Keep your hands to yourself you slut!" Atem said harshly.

Vivian winced at the angry voice, "A-Atem t-this is a mis-misunderstanding.." She stuttered, trembling with fear.

"A misunderstanding? Then why the hell is he having sex with you?!" He yelled at her.

"Because she asked for it." Seve spoke up. "She seduced me, until you had me snap out of it." He also added in.

Atem stared at him and nodded at seeing that he is telling the truth. The tanned man turned to Vivian. His took her left hand and took the engagement ring.

"Get out." He said. Vivian shook her head.

"GET OUT OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT!" He shouted.

The slut jumped and ran to her room which is separated from Atem's, since the other did not want to have sex yet. Vivian packed her things and ran out the house.

Seve put his clothes back on and thanked the other, he left the house to go back to his.

Atem sighed, 'I should've have not dated Vivian. She is just selfish and a gold digger. I should've know it right from the start. Yugi, he was my everything. He's kind, caring, selfless, everything I wanted for. Why did I broke him then?' He thought and cried silently and got up to his bedroom.

* * *

Yami was walking home from work. He was smiling happily, it was Tea and his 10th anniversary today. He told her that he will be having a late shift, only to buy a necklace for her.

But went he entered, Yami only met with his fiancé kissing another man.

"What do you think your doing?!" Yami shouted and punch the guys on the face.

"Yushi!" Tea shouted.

Yami turned to Tea in anger, "Explain!" He demanded.

Tea shivered not giving an answer.

"Tea, she told me that she wasn't engaged. She is really rich and wanted somebody to love her. But it seems she got backfired. I'm sorry mister, I'll be leaving now." Yushi answered and left.

Yami gritted his teeth, "So you're a slut and a gold digger! Should've known! Pack your things and get out!" He shouted.

"But-" Tea was cut off as the taller one slapped her one the face.

"Don't try to be sweet with me! You know the reason why we're engaged and have separate rooms. But it seems you're just nothing." Yami added in and took the engagement ring from her.

Tea cried as she packed and last the house. She looks back, only to meet an angered Yami. She cried as she walked down the road.

Yami sighed and sat on his bed, looking at the puzzle that sat on his desk. He went up to it and caresses it, "Aibou.." He murmurs.

'Yugi. I'm so sorry. I left you for Tea, I hurt you so badly. Atem and I broke you. Is there anyway we could contact you?' He thought.

Yami lifted it up, only to see in the corner of his eyes a letter ripped in two, thrown into the garbage can.

He picks it up and places the letter back together. Yami gasped as he read it.

* * *

 **Me: Yay! I'm done!**

 **Atem &Yami: *Cowering in sadness***

 **Me: *Shook head* You guys will learn soon.**

 **Jou: Thank you for reading and please review! Now if you don't mind I need to kill two certain people.**


	3. We Meet Again

**Me: I'm here with a new chapter! I was about to stop this story because of a rude anonymous comment, but I just took as an advice and deleted it. I feel lonely now.**

 **Jou: Think of positive things!**

 **Me: Yeah, sure..**

 **Jou: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her hard-working on her story plot! She also doesn't own the lyrics, they belong to Cascada!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: We Meet Again**_

In the morning Yami called Atem to his office.

"What's wrong?" Atem asks his fellow friend.

The other gave him a ripped letter that is taped together. Atem took it and read it.

 _Dear Yami and Atem,_

 _The day that you broke me, I was pregnant that time. I just wanted to tell you because it's better than hiding it from you two. I still can't forgive you. But I'm glad that I met you two. I'm living more happily with our twins. If you still dislike me, then throw this letter away. If you try to find me, you never will. I hope you're happy with one you truly love._

 _Sincerly, Yugi Motou_

The tanned one gasps, 'Yugi was pregnant?! This was sent about a few days ago! Yugi..' He thought, shamed that he left Yugi.

"Yugi he was pregnant with our children." Yami spoke up.

"We need to find him. But he doesn't want us to find him." Atem replies.

Yami nods. Suddenly Bakura and Mairk bust in.

"Hey Pharaohs!" Bakura shouted.

The two groaned, "What do you two want?" They both asked.

Marik grinned, "We heard that you two broke off to your engagements with your fiancés! So we thought going to this karaoke club down in Hokkiado might help." He offered to the sulking tri-haired men.

"Maybe a vacation will work." Atem said.

"Yeah, let's take a break from work and to Hokkiadio for a break." Yami added in.

Bakura and Marik silently smirked, 'Can't wait to see the mutt kick their asses!' They both thought.

Yami and Atem told their assistant that they're going for a vacation in Hokkaido. The two assistants nodded and watched them leave the building.

* * *

Yugi helped the twins get ready to go to his karaoke festival that Seto would hold every two or three years.

"Done!" Yugi smiled and led his children out the house, not forgetting to lock the house.

The hikari started the car and drove to the business he put up with the help of Seto of course. Once he reached there, he saw Ruou and Mailk standing at the entrance with their own kids.

"Hey Yugi." Ryou smiled.

"Hey Ryou, Malik." He responds to them.

"Hiroyuki! Naoki!" The two kids ran up to them and high-fives them.

One is a girl with snow white hair and brown eyes. Her name is Yuuna, the daughter of Bakura and Ryou. She acts like Ryou at some times, but when she is in a bad mood she acts like her father. The other child is a boy that looks like Marik, except he has Malik's personality. His name is Oku.

"Let's go inside, shall we." Yugi smiles and all the kids nodded. The four entered the building, seeing Jou sitting at a table with Seto and Mokuba, near the stage.

"Uncle Jou! Uncle Seto! Mokuba-onii-san! The kids yelled and ran to jump on the them.

"Hey guys!" Jou happily rubbed the all their heads.

They laughed all together and played with Jou, Mokuba, Ryou and Malik. While Seto and Yugi went to the backstage to get ready with the dancers.

Everyone else in the room, watched others sing, some explaining their situation with Jou and a woman named Kira.

Atem and Yami arrived to the hotel around 2 hours by taking the train.

"We should go the festival the karaoke place hold about every two, three years." Bakura explained.

Yami sighed, along with Atem, "That place should help us." Atem told them.

Marik and Bakura waited outside the hotel as Yami and Atem changed their clothes.

The four entered the karaoke place, seeing many people there. Marik and Bakura texted their boyfriends. The four sat near a corner of the room. There is still people singing, until they saw Seto going up the stage with a mc in his hands.

'What is Seto doing here?!' Yami and Atem thought.

"Well, we have to go meet up with our boyfriends." Marik said and the two got up, heading towards Ryou and Mailk, who are taking of four children.

"Thank you all for coming here for the festival of independent and moving on." He announced, "Welcome the owner of this business!" He added in and let Yugi move on the stage. The audience claps as Seto moved down the stage.

Yami and Atem gasp, "Yami, we're not dreaming are we?" He asks.

"No, if I could see him as well, then it's no dream." The other former spirit replies.

"Thank you all for coming today and I'd like to also thank Seto for holding this festival with his help. Now please enjoy!" Yugi said as the music started.

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
 _That don't bother me_  
 _I can take a few tears now and then_  
 _And just let them out_

Yugi and the dancers behind him gracefully moved their body on the stage.

 _I'm not afraid to cry_  
 _Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
 _With you gone still upsets me_

 _There are days_  
 _Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
 _But that's not what gets me_

Yami and Atem gaped. Yugi is such a great singer and dancer. But it stung that the song matches them both.

 _What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

 _Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

 _It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it_

 _It's hard to force that smile when I  
See our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder_

Ryou, Malik and the others smiled as Yugi stood alone with the dancers at the side. The hikari turned out to be brave in the end.

 _Gettin' up, gettin' dressed  
Livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over_

 _I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

 _What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

 _Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

 _I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me_

 _There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

 _Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

 _What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

 _Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

The music ended with the dancers and Yugi panting to catch breath. Everything thing is silent, until it burst in claps and shouts of 'Whoo!'. Yugi smiled and bowed. He left the stage to the backstage to get ready for the next song.

Jou saw Yami and Atem sitting at a table. He grew made walked over there. Once he was he slammed his hands down on the tabled and growled at them.

"What in the name of life are you two here!" He shouted, lowering his voice so he wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

"Jou, nice to met you here.." Atem quietly said.

* * *

 **Me: Cascada's songs are really great! You should listen to one of her songs one day! When I first heard it, I was amazed!**

 **Jou: Anyone is allowed to come with me to hunt those two down!**

 **Me: Any criticism comments are accepted! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. We Meet Again 2

**Me: I'm back!**

 **Kira: Where's Jou?**

 **Me: Probably still hunting Atem and Yami with the others.**

 **Kira: *Pulls out a crystal ball* I found the two. They're in a store hiding in a dressing room.**

 **Me: I'll call them right away!*Runs to the phone, dials Jou***

 **Kira: She doesn't own anything except her story plot. The song belongs to _Cascada_. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three: We Meet Again 2**_

"We're here for a vacation. Our fiancés were cheating on us, so Bakura and Marik thought this was the place to cheer up." Yami told Jou.

'They're up to something. Bakura and Marik you're so gonna face my wrath.' Jou thought. "You two deserved it,now get out." Jou says to them.

"No. We just came here." Atem replies.

"Hey guys I have another song for you all!" They heard Yugi shout over the crowd.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._  
 _You've built a love but that love falls apart._  
 _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

 _Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
_

 _I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Fine, if you go near Yugi, you'll face my wrath." Jou warned and left to go back to work.

Atem and Yami signed in relief and watched Yugi on the stage. Their hikari is more beautiful than the last time they saw him. Shame came down upon them, they broke Yugi's heart, how can they look at this beautiful creature in front of them?

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

While Yugi danced, in the corner of his eye he saw his former lovers. 'How in the name of summer did they know this place. It must be Ryou and Mailk's lovers.' He thought as he continued.

 _And there are voices_

 _that want to be heard._  
 _So much to mention_  
 _but you can't find the words._  
 _The scent of magic,_  
 _the beauty that's been_  
 _when love was wilder than the wind._

 _Listen to your heart_  
 _when he's calling for you._  
 _Listen to your heart_  
 _there's nothing else you can do._  
 _I don't know where you're going_  
 _and I don't know why,_  
 _but listen to your heart_  
 _before you tell him goodbye._

 _Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

 _I don't know where you're going_  
 _and I don't know why,_  
 _but listen to your heart_  
 _before you tell him goodbye._

"Thank you all for listening! This is all we have for today!" Yugi smiled. He went to backstage and changed his clothes into a white shirt with blue pants.

"Mama!" Two kids shouted and jumped on Yugi.

"Hey guys!" He smiled and hugged both tightly.

"Mama you did great!" Hiroyuki jumped up and down.

Yugi laughed, "Did I?" He asks playfully.

"Yes!" Naoki answers.

"Do you two still want to see your fathers?" He asks them, Yugi's smile dropping.

The two thought for awhile, "Nope!" They replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because they hurt you!" Naoki had tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

Yugi smiled, "Both of you are the greatest gifts I've had.." He hugs them tightly.

They smiled and hugged their greatest parent ever.

Jou them came over with an angered look on his face. "Yug, they're here." He said.

Yugi nodded, "Please take care of my kids, I'll talk to them." He replies and gently pushes his children to Jou. The other nodded and walked to Kira with them.

"Mama where you going?" Hiroyuki asks as Jou stops.

"I'm going to talk with your fathers." He replies truthfully, knowing he doesn't like to lie to his children.

"Alright.." He replies and continues to walk with Jou and his twin sister.

Yugi sighed, 'Might as well get this over with.' He thought and walked over to his Yami's table. He gracefully sat down in front of them without a sound. They didn't even realize their hikari sitting down in front of them.

"We're really stupid Atem." Yami told the tanned man as he stares at his drink.

"Really stupid." They jumped as they heard a Angelic voice spoke.

"Y-Yugi.." Atem stuttered.

"So what are you two doing here?" Yugi asks with a tint of bitterness.

They cringed at the hint of bitterness, "We just broke our engagement with our fiancés, we caught them cheating on us. So Bakura and Marik decided for us to have a vacation." Yami replies.

Yugi nodded, "I see.." He mumurs.

"We read the letter my fiancé ripped. W-We're so s-sorry Yugi." Yami adds in.

Yugi's face hardens, "Too late for that. You hurt me, betrayed me, left me and anything else you could think of. My or should I say our children have been wanting to meet you, until Anzu and Vivian had to tell them about you two. When they asked I would cry. So now they don't want to see you." He says harshly to them.

Atem and Yami winced, "I'm sorry." They both said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. It'll be a long time to forgive you both. Now if you don't mind, please leave my children and me alone." With that Yugi left the table, leaving the two to grieve in sadness.

Yugi went to the dressing room and fell to the floor. He cried and Ryou came in just to see his friend crying. Ryou rushes over and comforted him.

"It's okay Yugi, it's okay." He told him.

The hikari cried harder, holding onto Ryou.

Atem and Yami left the building, not wanting to cause anything. When they did, both were punched to the ground.

"Never come back!" Jou shouted and went back inside.

* * *

 **Me: For some reason I been having lots of free time lately.**

 **Kira: Maybe it's your lucky month.**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Jou and the others: Catch them! *Runs towards Yami and Atem. Throwing weapons at them***

 **Kira: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Oh Well

**Me: This is an revised chapter, but hi fellow readers!**

 **Kira: The author is really in a good mood today!**

 **Me: Thank you everyone else who appreciates my story. I don't own anything!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: Oh Well_**

Tea and Vivian followed their former fiances to Hokkiado. They irked to see that midget again.

After the karaoke place is closed by Yugi locking the door as everyone bid Yugi a goodbye. Jou volunteered to take his children home.

"Hey you brat." Tea spoke to the hikari.

Yugi turned around and frowned, "What do you two want?" He asks in a icy voice.

Atem and Yami didn't really leave the place they hid behind a wall. They both wince at their former lover's cold voice.

Yugi, Vivian and Tea all had a line of electricity in their eyes, staring at each other.

"We want our fiances back!" They both shouted.

"Oh? I didn't do anything. They broke the engagement off with you two because you girls cheated on them." He calmly said.

"I won't do it again!" Vivian vowed.

"Why are you two telling me this, why not the Akiyama siblings?" Yugi glared so hard that they shrank back.

"You will pay for this!" Tea shouted and ran away with Vivian.

The hikari sighed, 'Why me at all times!' He thought as he got his car keys out.

"Yugi.." A baritone voice called out to him.

The little one turned around to see Atem and Yami standing there. Yugi sighed again, "Now what?" He asks them.

"We saw your conversation with Maizaki and Wong." Atem told him.

"So your going to belittle me?" He asks rather coldly.

They both shook their heads, "No, but we deserve this for hurting you." Yami added in.

"Can we meet our kids?" Atem asks with a gentle voice.

"No! Now can you please leave me alone!" With that Yugi got into his car and drove home.

The two Akiyama twins sighed and called a taxi to drive them back to the hotel.

* * *

Ever since then, Atem and Yami keep on bothering him. But with the help of Jou, the blond head managed to keep them away.

As for Tea and Anzu, they keep on shouting at him.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi shouted to the three people bickering in a conversation. Him and Jou were going to the mall to buy something for his kids. While Ryou and Malik watched over them.

Jou, Atem and Yami grew silence.

"Yami-kins!" A shrilly voice yelled. "Atem love!" Another voice yelled too.

All four groaned.

The two women clinched to the former spirits, making them want to throw up.

"Jou let's go." The hikari told him in a calm voice.

The blond head nodded.

"I said let go!" They heard the two yell making them stop their movements and turned around.

They both saw Atem and Yami shove the two girls to the ground, making them whine at them to come back. Yugi sighed and signalled his two former lovers to come with him, he wasn't going to let his go on.

* * *

In a fastfood place the four of them sat down.

"So you want to meet my kids?" Yugi asks.

"Yes." They both answered.

"But Yug-" Jou started.

"No Jou, let me decide." The little one cut him off. The blond head sighed and stayed quiet.

"Well, their birthday is coming up, so I'm letting you meet them. This is for them not me. I only care about their future." Yugi announced.

"Thank you." Yami smiled along with Atem.

"I still can't forgive you, but you will have to deal what our children would say to you." The hikari replied.

They nodded and sighed in relief that they could meet their children before they left the place.

* * *

Vivian and Tea went back to Domink to plan on howto kill Yugi.

"How about this?" Vivian held up a gun.

Tea smirked, "Yes that one." She replies.

* * *

 _~The Next Day~_

Two kids ran around the beach in excitement and ran to Jou.

"When will Mama be here?" Hiroyuki asks.

"Soon, he's just bring two certain people to meet you two." Jou replies.

"Okay~!" Naomi happily grabbed Hiroyuki to play with two other kids in the water.

Yugi then arrives with Atem and Yami behind him.

Jou glares at them, "Make Hiroyuki or Naoki cry, face my wrath." He threatens them.

They both shivered and nodded.

"Mama!" Two kids yelled and hugged Yugi.

"Hey guys!" Yugi smiled and hugged them back.

"Mama who are they?" Naoki asks with Hiroyuki curious too.

"Atem, Yami meet Hiroyuki and Naoki." The hikari introduces them.

"Naoki, Hiroyuki these two are your fathers." Yugi told them.

They both turned their heads and held out their hands to them.

"I'm Hiroyuki Akiyama Motou." He introduces himself to Atem first then to Yami.

"I'm Naoki Akiyama Motou." Naoki introduces herself next. The two kids then ran back to the ocean.

"Well, it's going to take awhile to get them use to you two." Yugi smiled as his kids played in the water. A light breeze made the hikari close his eyes and smile.

Atem and Yami lightly blushed at this and looked away.

"Help!" A voice yelled.

Yugi looked at the ocean to see Naoki and Hiroyuki struggling in the water. "Hiroyuki! Naoki!" He shouted and ran as fast he can, but the two former spirits got there already.

"Hold on!" Atem said as he caught Hiroyuki and brought him to shore.

"Naoki hold on to me!" Yami shouted and hugged Naoki to the shore.

The two twins coughed and looked up their saviours. "Arigatou Papa!" They both shouted and hugged them.

Yugi sighed in relief, "Thank you." He told them.

* * *

 **Kira: I'm guessing the kids want their fathers to stay with them?**

 **Me: *Mumbling and making stuffed bunnies***

 **Ryou: Maybe, who knows. Hey Author lady, it's time come down.**

 **Me: *Grumbles* No! *Continues hugging bunnies***

 **Kira: *Sighs* She really is in a good you for reading and please review!**


	6. Papa!

**Me: *Bows* I'd like to thank all your reviews in the last chapter, especially Marianna. Marianna, thank you very much, I really hope to improve my stories through the years, but I assure it won't happen again.**

 **Kira: The last chapter was revised, but still in a lazy format.**

 **Hey: Hey!**

 **Kira: Hey, it's true.**

 **Me: Nevermind, I don't own anything, except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Papa!**_

Yugi sighed as he sat in the under the umbrella with Ryou and Malik, watching his children play with their fathers.

Ryou wore a white shirt with a smile on it and blue pants. His white hair tied up into a ponytail and brown eyes brimming with innocence.

Malik wore a purple shirt and black pants. His golden-white hair reached up to his shoulder and his golden-like eyes brimming with amusement.

"So anything going with you guys?" Yugi asked Ryou and Mailk.

"No, but my boss let me have a day off from working in the day care centre. She told me to rest for awhile, since I was working to hard on the last few days. Bakura's boss let him off from work." Ryou smiled at the smaller one.

"Nothing much for me. My boss well is technically Marik, since he works in a little business he owns and so he let me have a day off with him, so that we can enjoy the sun." Malik replies to Yugi's question.

"Hey Yug." Jou popped out of nowhere and sat with his buddy.

"Where's Seto?" Yugi asks him.

"Oh, he's busy with work. The Kaiba corps company is really busy nowadays. I wish I could ruffle his brown hair instead of him ruffling mine." Jou grumbles.

Yugi giggled,"Not to mention staring into his blue eyes." He told his friend who started turning red.

Ryou and Malik who watched Jou turned red, laughed with Yugi.

"Jou!" Mokuba ran up to him with his hair soaking wet. He lifted up his goggles to reveal chocolate eyes.

"Hey buddy! Ya miss your brother yet?" Jou smiles goodly and ruffles the smaller ones hair.

"I do miss Seto-oniisan, but we'll manage it somehow, right Yugi?" Mokuba looks behind the blond head.

The hikari smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile Ryou and Malik were dragged off by their lovers. Just another time of the day to pass again.

"Come on! Let's go in the water!" Mokuba dragged the two into the ocean to have fun.

"Hi Mama!" Two kids shouted and stopped playing with their fathers. Atem and Yami turned their heads to see Yugi walking towards them, since He decided that their kids should play near the shore.

"Hey you guys." Yugi walked up to them.

"Where is uncle Ryou and Malik?" Naomi asks.

"Their busy,so let them be, okay?" Yugi smiled and playfully threw water at them.

"Hey!" Hiroyuki laughed and played along. His sister Naoki playing along too.

"Take that!" Naoki smiles in victory as she threw water at Yami and Atem.

"Oh, payback!" Yami's gleam with amusement and tickled her.

"Hahaha! Stop!" She laughs uncontrollably, making roll on the half sea water and sand.

"I wonder if Mamais ticklish?" Hiroyuki wondered and Atem grins.

"Oh no, you two don't dare!" Yugi's eyes widen, he started to run until Atem knock him down with Hiroyuki. "Bwhahaha! N-No! S-Stop!" The hikari of Atem and Yami laughs out.

Suddenly Naoki who tried to run away from Yami bumped into Atem, making her mother fall. Yami saw this and ran behind Yugi to catch him, but with Atem heavier, they fell to the sand.

Yugi groans and snapped his eyes open to see Atem on top. He shoved Atem off and got off of Yami. Yugi looks away with a bright red face. His kids tilted their heads in confusion.

"Mama why is your face red?" Naoki asked Yugi, only to make the another blush harder.

Atem groans as he was shoved off, rather harshly. He got up, only to see two kids titling their head in confusion and Yugi's head turned away. Yami who is just starting to get up.

"Nothing, I-It must be from the heat." He replies to his two kids.

"Really?" Atem teased the smaller one, making him jump.

"Papa!" The kids jumped as well.

"Don't scare us." Hiroyuki mumbles.

"Hey guys! It time to go inside!" They heard Jou yelled.

Everyone got out of the water and grabbed their things. Yami and Atem carried their kids inside the beach house, while Yugi walked with a towel over his left shoulder.

* * *

Yugi put on a yellow shirt on as his own kids put on their own clothing. He smiles as his kids to their fathers. 'They've already been attached with Atem and Yami, right after being saved in the ocean.' He thought and let out a sigh.

"Hey kids, can you please go downstairs, so that your mother and us to talk." Atem whispered to them, being down to their level.

They nodded and quietly left the room to Yami, Atem and Yugi.

"Yugi." Yami spoke up to the small figure.

The smaller one looked at them, "You have question don't you?" Yugi asks.

"Yes." Atem responds.

"Why is our last name in the middle?" They both asked in perfected timing.

Yugi blushes and looks away, "W-Well I didn't k-know you guys were going to come back, so..." he told them.

"Well, we deserve it because Atem and I hurt you after all. But, we're glad that our children and you are fine." Yami smiles.

Yugi sighed again, but this time in reflief, "Thank you for understanding." He lightly smiled and left the room with them following as well.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Hiroyuki and Naoki!" Everyone cheered, excluding Bakura and Marik.

Both twins smiled and eyes brimming with excitement. They blew out the candles and knocked down the nearest person, which happens to be Atem.

"The kids must be really happy." Ryou whispers to Yugi.

"Yea." He replies.

"Well, time to cut the cake!" Yugi shouted and two kids ran for the cake. They pouted as Jou stopped them.

After eating the cake, everyone gathered around to watch the twins open their gifts.

The first one is from Naoki got a necklace with her name engraved. Hiroyuki got bracelet with his name engraved as well.

"Mama, thank you!" They hugged him tightly and let go.

Everyone else's gifts were opened. Some were clothes and some toys. But Hiroyuki and Naoki looked at their fathers.

"We're sorry Naoki, Hiroyuki. Me and Atem didn't have time to get your gift." Yami says with guilt piercing his heart.

But they smiled, "We don't need one because you and daddy are our gifts!" They shouted and hugged them.

"Hey Yug, if your kids get really attached, won't they want their dads to stay?" Jou asked the small figure who was smiling.

Yugi gasps, "You're right! I didn't think!" He talked back to Jou.

Jou sighs, "Well, you're going to have to think of it." he told him.

The hikari nodded.

* * *

 **Me: Once again I apologize for how I lashed out on the old chapter, but I revised it. It's still poorly formatted. Well, I assure myself that it won't happen.**

 **Jou: We just almost caught them!**

 **Me: Give it a rest will ya?**

 **Jou: Fine.**

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Things Are Just Getting Worse

**Me: Hey everyone! School is around the corner, but don't worry! I'll try to update soon during that time. Right now I'm enjoying life!**

 **Jou: Where's Yugi?**

 **Me: Spending time with his children.**

 **Jou: Gotta go and play games with them too!**

 **Me: I do not own anything except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Things Are Just Getting Worse**_

From time to time, Atem and Yami would go to Hokkaido. They would smile and play games with them. Until they asked Yugi something.

"Go to Domino?" Yugi asked his former lovers.

"Yes, we want to spend more time with them." Yami told him.

The little one sighed, "If you say so. We'll leave next week, is that fine?" Yugi decided.

They both nodded. "Thank you." Atem smiled, feeling more like life.

Yugi nodded, 'I never imagined that they would come here and spend time with our children. At least they didn't hit one me, yet. It's better to go with the flow, but first something will go fishy in Domino.' He thought.

"Papa!" Hiroyuki shouted and jumped on his two fathers.

"Hey Hiroyuki!" They both grinned and Atem ruffle his hair. Then a few seconds later Naoki came jumping on them too.

Yugi smiled, 'At least they're happy.' He thought as he watched two kids hugging their dads.

* * *

 _~A Week Later~_

Yugiand his two kids arrived at Domino. Yugi sighed, 'At least Jou offered to take care of Karaoke Sekai*. And my other job let me off since I'm working to hard.'

"Papa!" Both kids yelled and jumped on each one.

"Welcome to Domino!" Atem smiled and bends down to Naoki's level. 'I hope things will get better from now on.' He thought as he ruffled his daughters hair.

"Papa! Don't ruffle my hair!" She complained and pouted.

Yugi giggled, "My, your papa is only playing with you." He lifts her up into his arms.

Yami smiled, "Now let's get going." He told them.

"We shall." The hikaru followed Yami, along with everyone else.

* * *

"Wooowww!" Hiroyuki and Naoki looked around the huge house they are in.

Hiroyuki turned to Yami, "Is this really your house?" He asks with his eyes sparkling.

Yami chuckled, "Yes it is my son. Do you like it?" He asks the small one.

Hiroyuki nodded. 'Papa and daddy really do have a big house. I hope mama will forgive them one day. I want to be an actually family!' He thought.

Yugi sweatdropped, 'This house is the same as usual, but it feels so brighter than ever. I think I'm blind.' He thought as the inside of the house blinded his eyes.

"Yugi you okay?" Atem asks, leaning to touch his forehead.

The other blinked and backed away quickly, "D-Don't g-go near me again!" He stuttered and blushes lightly from the earlier act.

Yami saw this and chuckled, 'Man, Yugi is still the same person we met. But he changed a little when me and Atem met him in the Karaoke Sekai. He must really care about our children to not think of his own needs.' He thought as the kids ran to the living room.

"I go and unpacked my stuff, along with our children's." Yugi said and ran up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Ah! I'll come along! Atem take care of the kids!" Yami shouted and ran after his hikari.

Atem sighed, 'Yami hope you don't mess things up." He thought and played with his kids.

Yugi got Hiroyuki clothes and placed it neatly in the wardrobe. While Yami placed Naoki's clothes right beside it.

"Um..Yugi I have something to ask." He told the smaller figure who is busy.

"Yes Yami?" He asks.

"Do you still have the puzzle?" He wondered and hoped that his beloved still has it.

The hikari sighed, "Yes I do, want to see it?" He told the taller one. Yami nodded.

Yugi pulled out a clear box and handed it to Yami. Yami opened it to reveal a broken puzzle, "I'm so sorry." He looked away from Yugi.

The smaller one smiled, "No need to. All we have to do is think about our future for our kids." He said to the one looking in the box.

"Is that so? Atem and I really want you back in our lives." He told his hikari and warped his arms around him.

Yugi closed his eyes and pushed Yami away. "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the opportunity right now. Anyways help with unpacking." He finished the conversation and went back unpacking.

Yami sighed and wondered when will Yugi stop being stubborn.

* * *

"I will not let you enter!" Atem yelled at the opened door.

"Aw~, but Atem you brought those kids because you want to be with me. Don't you?" Vivian flirted with the tanned man.

"Come on, where's Yami-kins?" Tea pouted behind the Wong girl.

Atem growled and the kids behind him are freighted by those two crazy women.

Footsteps are heared from the stairs. "What is going on?!" Yami shouted.

"Yami-kins!" Tea smiled sickly sweet.

Yami turned to Yugi, "Yugi please get the kids out of here." He firmly told the smaller one. The other nodded and lead his kids upstairs to distract them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Yami face could be seen as anger.

"What is that brat doing here?!" They shouted.

"None of your business!" Atem and Yami yelled at both of them. Vivian and Tea shrank back.

"I bet that brat is your rebound, isn't he?" Vivian spat out. She growled, 'Atem is mine! I bet those kids are taken so I can be the real mother of them.' She thought.

"He isn't! He the most caring person we've met!" Yami growled back at them. 'How rude of them! Won't they back off?!' He thought angrily.

"But he is! Isn't he?!" Tea shouted in a whining voice. 'Yami you can't do this to me! That brat is brainwashing you!' She thought.

"Nope!" Atem replies to that Tea Maizaki woman.

"You will be mine someday!" They both shouted and ran away.

"Really?" Yami sighed and went back in with Atem.

"Is it over?" Yugi came down and asks them. 'Those two women are really getting on my nerves.' He thought.

They both nodded.

"I'll go get some water for the both of you." Yugi said and left to the kitchen.

Atem and Yami sat on the couch with frustrated looks.

* * *

 **Me: Done! *Spinning around my chair***

 **Kira: Trés Bein! (Very good)**

 **Me: Merci! (Thank you!)**

 **Kira: Gotta love life for fanfictions.**

 **Me: Yep! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Tea And Vivian Finds Out!

**Me: I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Jou: I really need to kill those two women. Ate ms and Yami are fine.**

 **Me: You can go hunting them later.**

 **Jou: Fine.**

 **Me: I don't own anything except my story plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Tea and Vivian Found Out**_

Tea bit on her fingernails, 'Why is that brat with my Yami-kins! I bet that little girl is adopted so me and Yami could be together! All I need to do is to kill that brat!' She thought angrily.

She paced around her room, you could see photos of Yami everywhere. One of them is Tea kissing a Yami's cheek.

"Argh! Yami-kins is mine!" She shouted, unaware that people could hear her outside.

Vivian then bursts inside her room, "Tea! Calm down! Your attracting people outside!" She harshly, but quietly told the other woman.

"I know that midget is getting on our nerves, but we have to calm down." Vivian said.

* * *

Yugi is walking back to Atem and Yami's house with their children. They went out to the supermarket to buy food for tonight's dinner.

"Mama, when will papa and daddy be home?" Naoki asks.

"Soon, their just busy at work, kay?" Yugi told her and smiled.

Naoki nodded and held his mother's hand.

"Kyaaa!" A woman yelled as a gunshot is heard.

Everyone started to run away to Yugi's direction.

Yugi held both of his children hands and ran to safety.

"Gimme your money!" A rough voice shouted at a woman on the ground. She cried as the man directed the gun towards her. The woman scrambled thought her purse and gave every money she has to the man.

The man then turned towards the running crowd and shot the person who was running.

"Mama!" Both kids shouted as Yugi is shot on the arm.

The man then shot another person who tried to help Yugi and another one is a woman. The man smirked and went up to the four. "Gimme your money!" He shouted and the kids shivered.

Yugi and the man groaned, reaching for their pokects and took out their wallets. Suddenly the man is kicked down, the gun slipped out of his hands.

"Hey, you shot Yugi." Atem's voice cracked.

"Scaring our children too." Yami said as he cracked his kuckles.

"Prepare to die!" They both shouted and punched the man until he looked like a pig.

Hiroyuki and Naoki cried as Yugi tried to stop the bleeding. A woman got her phone out and called the ambulance. The ambulance And police came right on time.

"Yugi! Stay with us!" Yami held the smaller one in his arms.

"Sir, can you please move." A man told him.

* * *

"Mama!"'both kids held on to their dads as they cried.

Yami and Atem watched outside the room through the window.

"How's he?" Atem asks worryingly.

The doctor came out of the room and walked towards the four. "He is stable, though he lost lots of blood, we're lucky to have another stack of his blood type. He will be transferred to another room, for now he will be asleep." The doctor told them and bowed.

They sighed in relief and bend down to the kids.

"Mama is fine." Yami told them and the kids smiled with tears falling.

* * *

Yugi woke up seeing bright light. He squinted his eyes and blinked to get a clearer vision. He looked around, 'Obviously it's the hospital. Their food is never the best.' He thought and looked to his right. On his right his children are sleeping on the couch together.

Hiroyuki rubbed his eyes and blinked to see his mother awake. He smiled and shook Naoki awake. Naoki sat up and rubbed her eyes. They both smiled and walked towards the bed.

"Mama, you okay?" Naoki asks.

Yugi smiled and held out his not injured arm to caresse both their heads, "Mama is fine." He answered.

The door then creaked open.

"Atem be quiet! Don't wake the kids or Yugi!" They heard Yami scold the tanned one.

"Sorry the door is the one making the noise." Atem apologize to the other.

Yugi giggled, "You two are the same as usual." He spoke to the two figures entering. Yugi smiled at them and gestured them to come forward.

Atem and Yami smiled. "Your awake I see." Atem said.

"Yes I am." The smaller told them.

"Yami-kins!" The door bursts open to reveal Tea and Vivian. "I heard that you were shot!" She shouted again.

Everyone covered their ears to protects their eardrums from exploding.

Yugi sighed and got earpulgs from who knows where to blocked his children's hearing. The children hid behind the left side of the bed.

"Oh, so these are the adopted children!" Vivian reached out for them, but Atem stopped her.

"Get out." Yami firmly told them.

"But these kids need us!" Tea whined.

"No they don't! They are my children!" Yugi glared at both of them. Both women frown at this.

"Impossible!" Vivian shouted.

"Oh? Then tell me why do they have my eye colour?!" He harshly told them.

They both looked at Hiroyuki and Naoki, finding themselves dumbfounded. Atem and Yami then pushed them out the room, locking the door.

Yugi sighed and slid down further to his bed, while Atem took the earpulgs out of the two twins ears.

* * *

Vivian growled as she sat on the couch, "I can't believe those children came from that midget!" She shouted.

"Tch! I just want to kill him and live a happily life with Yami-kins, having all kinds of jewelry and luxury." Tea hugged a pillow.

"The only thing we have to do is bother Atem and Yami to convince them to love us." Vivian told Tea.

Tea nodded and smirked.

'Your mine!' They both thought.

* * *

"See you tomorrow mama!" Naoki waved a goodbye and left with Yami, along with Hiroyuki, while Atem stayed.

"Thanks Atem." Yugi looked out the window.

Atem blinked and smiled, "Your important to us, like our children." He told him.

Yugi yawned and laid down on the bed, while Atem stroked his head. "You know, I still love you and Yami. My first-" the hikari was knocked out to sleep.

Atem smiled and kissed his forehead, "We love you too." He whispers and looks out to the night sky.

* * *

 **Me: Okay Jou, it's clear!**

 **Jou: Alright, I'm out to find those two sluts!**

 **Me: Bye! Take care!**

 **Jou: Thanks!**

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Again?

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

 **Hiroyuki: Nee-chan can you play with me?**

 **Me: Of course!**

 **Hiroyuki: Yay!**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything, except her plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: Again?**_

Yugi woke up and rubbed his eyes. 'What happen last night?' He thought from last night and gasped.

 _"You know, I still love you and Yami. My first-"_

The hikari turned red from the memory, "I-I can't believe this!" He stuttered in his sentence. Then the door opened to reveal his kids and fallen-in-love again with Atem and Yami.

"Mama!" The twins shouted and ran over the bed to greet Yugi.

"Yugi, you're being released today, we just signed the papers a few minutes ago." Yami told the small figure sitting up on the bed. He walked to a chair beside the bed and sat down on it.

Atem looked over to Yugi, "Yugi, why is your face red?" He asks and everyone looked at him.

Yugi opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. "Mama needs some time alone, so I'll call the nurse to take care of you." Yugi told his children and called for the nurse. The nurse then came in and happily took the kids to the play centre.

Yugi glance at the two and had an dark aura around him, scaring his two former lovers.

"You-!"

* * *

Meanwhile the nurse was walking the children down to the play centre, she was knocked out and the kids had a cloth over their mouths to make them fall asleep. The two dark figures carried the twins into a car and drove away.

"Good job, here's your money." A lady said as the two men laid the kids on the bed. The two men took the money and left.

"Finally we have that brat's children!" Tea smiled in a way you would want to throw up. Vivian smirked as she stared at the children.

"Those two need a real mother not a faggot!" The Wong girl exclaimed.

Hiroyuki and Naoki stirred on the bed, starting to wake up. They looked around the room until they caught two women standing by the window talking.

"Big brother?" Naoki fearfully whimpered as Tea and Vivian smiled at them. The older twin held his twin sister in his arms to protect her from anything harmful.

Vivian smiled, "Now, now, don't be scared. I won't bite, I'm your mother.." Vivian told Naoki, who buried her face in her other twins clothing.

"You're not our mothers!" Hiroyuki shouted at them, which took them by surprise. He growled and glared at them.

"Your mother's fake, it's a he, not a 'she'. Do you understand?" Tea calmly explained, but inside she is fuming with jealousy.

"We already mama is a boy! But he's the best then any other mother!" Naoki cried out, proving the crazy woman wrong.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Vivian said as she grew tired of this arguing conversation. She nodded to Tea and they both went up the kids. They used a cloth to gag them and tied them to the bed.

"Until you learnt that your _mother_ , we'll release you. If not then will kill you front of him." Tea smirked as the kids squirmed on the bed.

* * *

"Y-Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami nervously asked him.

Atem sweat dropped, trying not to say anything from want happened last night. But he manage to hid his laugh from their beloved cute Hikari.

Yugi turned to Atem, "You heard me, didn't you?!" He asked the tanned man, who is now stiff. The other one turned his head to Atem with a questioned look.

"Atem, what's going on?" Yami asks with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, last night Yugi was mumbling-!" Atem didn't get a chance to finish his scentence because Yugi threw a pillow a him. "You know, I still love you and Yami.." The tanned one finished and everyone froze on the spot.

Yami turned to Yugi, who is now turning to the window blushing. He sighed a sat on the bed. "You know, you don't need to hide your feelings Yugi." He told his Hikari and caresses the smaller's head. Atem followed by sitting on a chair near the window to get a clear view of Yugi's face.

"I knew that, but I couldn't help to care for my children, I mean our children. Ever since I gave birth to them both, I swore to never fall in love again , but I just had to." Yugi explained.

"We understand that, right Yami?" Atem told the other and nodded his head. "But for now let's work out things, alright?" He suggested for his little one. Yugi nodded, suddenly the door opened.

"Mr. Motou! Your children have been kidnapped!" The nurse shouted.

Yami and Atem panicked, but inside their soul they are mad and wanted to destroy anyone who dared to ruin their peace.

Yugi's movement stopped, his heart beating fast from the outburst from the nurse. He snapped back to reality and told the nurse to ask the doctor to release him.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins sat on the bed holding to one another. Hiroyuki comforted his sister by nudging his head on his shoulder. They hoped for anyone to save them from this dark place. Naoki cried a little more, until she got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't release you yet. Your injuries still have to heal." The doctor explains and left the room with a sad smile on his face.

Atem and Yami turned to Yugi, who was looking down on his bed.

"This all my fault.." His whispers in the room. He felt crying, until warm arms embraced him.

"We'll find them, don't lose hope Yugi." They both said at the same time. The smaller one smiled and held those arms.

* * *

 **Me: Ok, ok, I know it's a late update. I being honest that schooling his started like a week or so. So they gave us a bunch of home works to do.**

 **Jou: Everyone gets homework, just manage your time.**

 **Me: Yeah,yeah.**

 **Jou: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	10. The Plan

**Me: Hey guys! I'm so,so,so,so sorry for a very very late update. School is very hard you see. Exams, tests, and quizzes are being thrown everywhere.**

 **Yugi: It's alright.**

 **Me: No it's not! I need candy!**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything except her plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter** **Nine:** The Plan_

Tea and Vivian smiled happily in the living room, while the two kids were kept captive in the bedroom.

"That midget is sooo not there mother." Vivian started to speak.

"Ha! That little shrimp is probably trying to get my Yami-kins attention, maybe yours too Vivian." Tea replied to the other woman. Tea flipped her brown short hair and daydreamed of Yami.

"I bet those kids need a real mother, not a guy. That's brat doesn't have proof that he was pregnant!" Vivian growled and clenched her teeth. She tapped her finger on her chin, showing that she is frustrated.

"Humph! That shrimp will go down to hell...that way he won't bother _our_ sweet family." Tea smiled sweetly in her own advice. "Now, shall we see how the kids are doing?" She asks Vivian.

The other looked at her friend and smiled, "Let's go.." and upstairs they went.

* * *

Yugi cried in Yami's arms, desperate too see his hildren safe in his embrace. Yami said sweets things to calm the other down, but inside he wanted to cry as well.

Atem then came into the room with Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou. He nodded at Yami. The other one looked at Yugi and spoke, "Yugi, Atem and I, along with Bakura and Marik will find Hiroyuki and Naoki. So please wait." Yami softly told him.

Yugi nodded and was left to be cared by Ryou and Malik.

The four Yami's nodded and left the room.

* * *

"So..any ideas on where they might be?" Bakura started as they all walked out the hospital building.

"Hmm..maybe I could use that tracker device app I had on Vivian's phone." Atem spoke first, while taking out his phone.

"Why do u even have that?" Bakura asked him.

"Who knows when Tea and Vivian make their move to get us back." Atem replied.

"Got a point there, just like right now." Bakura agreed to his point.

Everyone gathered around him. Atem tapped an app and a map showed up with a red dot, locating where Vivian is. It was near here, in a warehouse by the forest..

"You have got to be kidding me, I expected it to be farther..." Marik shook his head in disappointment.

"They're just really stupid." Bakura bluntly spoke out.

"True, let's get going.." Atem ended the conversation and leaded the the group to were the kids are captured.

* * *

"Ryou, do you think they'll be alright?" Yugi asks him. The other looked at him and smiled gently.

"Believe in them, especially Atem and Yami, they love you.." The white-haired youngster replied to his friend.

"You trust them, right Yugi?" Malik asked the smaller one.

Yugi nodded his head and looked out the window, "But, I'm worried what they did to my children..." He spoke gently, wondering about his kids.

"Yugi, all we can do is to pray for all their safety." Ryou told him and Yugi nodded once again.

* * *

"-You will go up and kiss them." Marik finished telling his plan. When he said that, Atem and Yami shuddered at that thought of kissing their former lovers or whatever they are.

"Come on, let's get going!" Bakura quietly shouted at them and the others followed suit.

Atem and Yami were the first ones to go and open the door.

"Tea?" Yami spoke out.

"Vivian?" Atem as well spoke out.

They then heard footsteps coming down from the stairs to reveal to women, Vivian and Tea.

"Darling/Yami-kin!" They both shouted at the same time and ran for them. They hugged the two men tightly.

"You came back for me!" Tea smiled and her eyes glittered with hope. She then kissed Yami out of nowhere and not planning to let go for at least five minutes.

Yami as he was kissed, he wanted to shove her away and wash his mouth with vinegar or kiss Yugi at least.

"Vivian, happy to see you." Atem tried to speak happily.

"Me too!" Vivian smiled and kissed him without warning and Atem felt the same way as Yami is right now.

Bakura and Marik then sneaked in the warehouse, carefully making sure they didn't make a sound. They then quietly went upstairs to meet with only three bedroom doors. It was obvious it's the third room because the two other doors have pictures of Atem and Yami on them.

Bakura picked the lock and opened the door.

* * *

 **Me: I'm sorry it has to be short, I'm trying my best, ok?**

 **Yugi: The author is just really lazy...:p**

 **Me: How rude! I'm doing my best Yugi! I even had at least 40 minutes to spare for this!**

 **Yugi: I was just joking..**

 **Me: Yami, Atem, get over here!**

 **Yugi: NOOO!**

 **Me: Thank for reading and plz review! Arigatou!**


	11. You're Safe Now

**Me: I'm finally back! I'm sorry for a rather late update, I finally have a Christmas and New Year break, though it's only two weeks :( , but that means I get to focus on my stories! It's hard to update during highschool, especially when I'm graduating.**

 **Yugi: Now, where are we in the story?  
**

 **Me: Oh! I'm really sorry for rambling, I do not own anything except my story plot!**

 **Yugi: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Ten: You're Safe Now_

Bakura frowned at the sight, the twins were on the bed, blood spilt on the mattress. They shivered as they heard the door open and Hiroyuki hugged his sister tightly.

"Shh...it's us, don't be sacred.." Marik whispered gently as they walked over to the bed.

"Marik-nii?" Naoki and Hiroyuki whispered.

"Yes, where here to get you back to your Yugi.."

"H-How's momma?" Hiroyuki asks as he wince in pain from the earlier beatings.

"I'll tell you later, both of you turn your back to we can reduce the blood loss."

They both listened and turned their backs to receive a gasp. Bakura and Marik frowned at this. Fresh blood poured from the slashes across their backs. Bakura looked at the tabled beside the right side of the bed to see a bloody whip there. They both cursed quietly and wrapped the two twins with the sheet on the bed. Marik took Naoki, while Bakura took Hiroyuki.

They quietly descend down the stairs to see Vivian and Tea knocked out rather coldly. Yami and Atemu gasped, taking their kids. They nodded to Marik and Bakura, leaving them to deal with the two crazed women on the floor.

* * *

A nurse gasped to see two men running in the hospital with two kids in their arms. she saw the blood seeping through the cloth and quickly call for an emergency help.

"Please lay the kids on the stretcher." A man asked them as he and his crew brought out two stretchers out.

Yami and Atemu quickly layed the twins on the stretcher. They then took them to a room with the light lit right, indicating they're working.

Yami sighed and sat down, "They'll be alright Yami.." Atemu told him. Yami nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile

"No! Please will do anything!" Vivian screeched out.

"Just spar our lives!" Tea begged.

Bakura looked at her coldly with a knife in his hand, while Marik had the bloody whip. Bakura growled angrily, "Do you think will spared your lives, obviously no..that's because you and the bi**h hurt Yugi and his children time to time. You will pay for that, if Jou was here, I'm sure he will kill you in seconds." He spat at them.

"Why don't we send them to the shadow realm? It's a _really really nice place_." Marik smirked at the women.

"Nice idea, that will do." Bakura agreed.

A black void appeared out of nowhere and shadows were dragging in Vivian and Tea. They screamed at them to spare there lives, promising that they won't hurt Yugi and his children, but Marik and Bakura didn't take any chances.

* * *

"I think, by now Bakura and Marik took _them_ to the shadow realm." Atemu chuckled darkly.

"Got that right, no crazy women around." Yami agreed.

A doctor then came out of the emergency room and walked up to them. He smiled at them, "They're alright, we disinfected the wounds on their backs, due to a bit of blood loss we were able to get a package of blood and distribut it through their systems." He explained it to them.

Yami and Atemu sighed in relief, anytime later, their kids would die from the blood loss.

"May I ask who did this?" The doctor asked.

"Two crazed women, who wanted us back, but we refused and took our kids and started to beat them. We managed to sneak in with help from out friends and took them out. I don't know what happened, but I hope they're gone from our sight." Atemu explained the whole incident.

The doctor looked closely and nodded knowing that they're not lying to him. "Alright they will be moved next to Yugi Motou's room." He said and left.

* * *

The door to Yugi's room opened. Yugi looked up to see Atemu and Yami. "How are my kids? Are they safe? Did you manage to get away from Vivian and Tea? Where-" Yugi was about to continue asking, until Yami put a finger on his lips.

"Calm down Yugi, yes they are safe, we manage to get away..but our kids were whip by them, so we let the nurses and doctors take care of them.." Yami told him gently.

Atemu thanked Ryou and Mailk for looking after Yugi. They smiled and said anytime and left the room. Atem then walked over to Yugi's bed.

Yugi sobbed, "Thank goodness, I thought they would kill them..." He said.

Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead, "Shh...your kids and you are safe now." He whispered.

Yugi cried and let his former lovers hug him tightly, he them blushed and pushed them away.

"Sorry, but I would like some space, if you don't mind." Yugi said as he looked down.

Atemu and Yami laughed quietly and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you.." Yugi mumbled

* * *

Yugi was released the next day, while his kids where released the following week or the week after.

Hiroyuki and Naoki look at their fathers to their mother. "Mommy, we have a question." Naoki started.

Yugi turned from the conversation with Atemu and Yami to give his attention to their children.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Are you gonna get back together with papa and daddy?" Hiroyuki asks.

Yugi blushed darkly, "Hiroyuki, Naoki! I-I don't k-know what your saying." Yugi stuttered, while Atemu and Yami chuckled at this.

"Stop laughing!" Yugi turned to Atemu and Yami, but they laughed even harder,which made Yugi blush harder.

Naoki and Hiroyuki tilted their heads, then smiled and ran up their parents hugging them.

'Oh man, I feel that Atemu and Yami are gonna try to win me back.' Yugi groaned as he thought of this.

* * *

 **Me: Yesss! I'm done!**

 **Yugi: Good job, want a gingerbread cookie?**

 **Me: Yes,please! *Takes the cookie and starts eating***

 **Yugi: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	12. Renewed Relationship

**Me: Hello my fellow readers! I'm back with another chapter for you!**

 **Yugi: Just gotta love holiday breaks!**

 **Me: True, more time to update!**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything! Except her plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Renewed Relationship**_

Yugi groaned as he woke up, he rubbed his eyes to get a clear sight of where he is. He looked around to see Hiroyuki and Naoki hugging his waist in their sleep. Yugi smiled stroked their heads then kissed their foreheads before leaving the bed to take a shower. He then went downstairs to start breakfast.

About 10 minutes later Atemu and Yami came down, seeing Yugi cooking breakfast. They smirked and looked at each other. Atem and Yami slowly walked behind Yugi.

Yugi yelped as he felt arms hugging his waist. He sighed and turning off the stove. Yugi turned around to see his former lovers smiling. "What are you two up to now?" He asks them.

"Nothing." Yami says with a grin.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, not satisfied with the answer. Atemu was about say something until two kids ran in the kitchen.

"Mama! What is for breakfast?!" Naoki asked with excitement as she hugged Yugi.

Atemu and Yami chuckled at seeing two kids energetic in the morning. Atemu picked up Hiroyuki, while Yami picked up Naoki.

"Will be at the living room, call us when breakfast is ready." Atemu told his Hikari and left with Yami.

Yugi nodded and sighed as Atemu left with the others. He turned back to the stove and continued to cook.

* * *

~ _Few Minutes Later_ ~

"Breakfast is done!" Yugi called out from the kitchen.

Hiroyuki and Naoki perked up from hearing that breakfast is done. The bolted right past their fathers to the kitchen.

Atem and Yami laughed walking to the kitchen. They saw the kids start eating, while Yugi was cleaning the counter before eating with them.

"Go ahead and eat with the kids." Yugi told Atemu and Yami.

The former lovers sat down at the table and ate with the kids. Yugi then join to eat with them.

"Papa, I have a question." Hiroyuki asked Yami.

"Yes?" Yami replied.

"Is there a possibility that you, daddy and mama might get back together?"

Atem, Yami and Yugi choked on their food. They coughed multiple times before breathing normally on track.

"Um..Hiroyuki, Naoki, that will be our decision, but it'll be most likely your mom's decision." Atemu answered for Yami and Yugi.

"Ok.." Hiroyuki and Naoki replied. The twins then finished their breakfast and told their parents that they will be at the play room. They nodded and let them go.

Akward silence was above them. Yami was playing with his food. Atemu was eating slowly and Yugi was just staring at his food.

"Um...should we talk about this?" Yami spoke out, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed and turned to Yugi.

Yugi sighed turned towards them, "I never thought our kids would like us get back together.." He mumbled.

"Yugi to tell the truth, I-no, we want to get back together." Atemu looked at Yami and nodded.

"Yugi, we love you as much as the kids." Yami told his little lover.

Yugi stayed silent, thinking of how to replie to the two. 'I guess, it's better to stop being stubborn.' He thought and looked at them and sighed. "Atem, Yami, I'm willing to give us a chance." Yugi smiled as he replied.

Atem and Yami looked at him in shock. Then their shocks turned into a happy, loving face. "Thank you Yugi!" Both hugged Yugi and kissed him on the cheek.

Yugi blushed as he was kissed on the cheek, "Come on, our kids must want us to join them." He told them as he cleaned the table up along with the help of his renewed lovers.

* * *

 _"So you finally accepted to give them a chance?" Jou asked through phone._

"Yeah, please don't get mad at me or them at least." Yugi replied.

Jou sighed, _"I'm not mad, just tell them if they hurt you again they'll be six foot under me."_ He told Yugi.

Yugi smiled, "Alright Jou and thanks." He said to his best friend.

 _"No problem buddy, oh, gotta go, Seto's home. See ya'round!"_ Jou then hung up.

Yugi put down the phone and walked to the living room to see Atem, Yami and the kids watching a movie on the TV. He smiled sat beside Yami, laying his head on his shoulder. Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi then said something unthinkable.

"I love you.." He whispers to Yami.

"Love you too." Yami replied and continued watching the movie.

* * *

 _~Nighttime~_

Yugi pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a broken puzzle. He smiled and then fixed it back together. Once it was in one peace, he sighed happily. Yami and Aremu then came into the room just to see Yugi done with a completed puzzle in front of him.

"You didn't have to." Atem said as he saw the puzzle sitting on the table.

Yugi smiled at both of them, "When I say I'll give you guys a chance means will fix our relationship and take things more slowly." The Hikari replied.

Atem and Yami smiled. Atemu then held Yugi's hand, "Sleep with us, we're not going to do anything." He told the smaller one.

Yugi stood up blushing and got into bed with both of them. He curled against Atemu closer and held Yami's hand tighter.

"G'night.." Yugi whispered and fell into a deep sleep. His lovers smiled and fell into sleep as well.

What they didn't notice is that their kids were sneaking them before heading back to bed as well.

* * *

 **Me: Done! Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Yugi: Yes, Happy New Year!**

 **Me: Well, as of now, my updates will get slower again, back to exams again.**

 **Yugi: Thank you for reading and plz review!**


	13. The Date

**Me: Hello my fellow readers! I finally found time to upload this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update, but I did say it's going to be a slow update.**

 **Yugi: So how was your exam?**

 **Me: I don't want to talk about it, but I'll say it was normal.**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve: The Date_

Yugi blushed in front of his mirror of his bathroom. Atemu and Yami asked him this morning if he wants to go on the date with them. Of course he said yes, but the problem is he doesn't know what to wear. Leather or casual? Yugi just grumbled at just pulled out in whatever he has in his wardrobe and put it on. He looked back at the mirror and brushed his hair.

He walked downstairs to see his kids run towards him. Yugi smiled and patted both their heads. "How are my kids doing today?" he asks them.

Hiroyuki and Naoki smiled. They both grabbed Yugi's arms and dragged him all the way to the kitchen.

"Morning little one." Yami smiled as he set up the table.

"Morning Akhu." Atem smiled and kissed his forehead.

Yugi blushed, walking up to his lovers and kissing them both on their cheeks. He blushed darkly and sat down on the table. He looked to see bread, eggs, bacon and butter. He smiled and started to eat. Atem, Yami, Hiroyuki and Naoki followed and sat as well to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Naoki and Hiroyuki are being watched over their friends.

* * *

"So little one, where do you want to go?" Yami asks as they walked around the mall.

"Um...I don't know. Anywhere is fine as long it's something enjoyable." Yugi replied.

"Why not the park?" Atem told the both of them.

Yugi perked up, "It's been a long time since I went there." he smiled.

"Park it is then." Atem smiled and they all went to the park.

Yugi smiled to see little kids run around the area. 'I'm glad that we decided to start over.' Yugi thought as Atem and Yami sat both his sides.

"Something wrong Akhu?"

"No, I'm just happy."

Yami looked over to Atem and smirked at him. Atem frowned and jumped when Yami dragged Yugi and him behind a tree. Yugi gasped as he was pushed against the tree, he felt lips clasp over his lips. Yugi moaned as he felt a tongue played with his. He gasped again as he felt Atem suck his neck. 'I have to stop this! We're in public!' he thought. Yugui tried pushing them off, but failed due to their grips are strong.

"W-wai..ha..." Yugi could barely make a sentence as Atem kissed him and Yami sucked his neck.

Once Atem release the kiss, Yugi shouted, "Stop!" and both of them did. "We're in public and besides I want to wait for a little more before we even do this!" Yugi scold them. Yami and Atem sighed, obeying to their little one's wish.

For the rest of the day they hanged out the mall, eating fastfoods and walking around.

* * *

"Thanks Ryou, Malik." Atem thanked and lead them out the door.

Yugi sighed as he came home and smiled as Hiroyuki and Naoki ran up to him. "How are you guys?" He asks them.

"Uncle Ryou bought us ice cream!" Naoki smiled at her mama.

Yugi laughed, "Now, be careful when eating sweets, okay?" He told them.

"But mama you never let us eat sweets anyways!" Hiroyuki complained.

Atem and Yami chuckled, knowing Yugi loves sweets. But he must've want to restrain their kids and himself from eating them.

"Hai, hai. Now go play with your papa and daddy." Yugi told them and winked at his lovers.

Atem and Yami blinked before they were toppled over by their kids. They both chuckled at this as Yugi went to the kitchen to cook for dinner.

"Papa! Let's play!" Naoki asks them.

"What kind of game?" Yami smiled at the excitement from both kids.

"Hide and seek! You and daddy will count to 10, while Naoki and I hide!" Hiroyuki giggled.

"Alright." Atem agreed and they both started to count to 10.

Naoki and Hiroyuki ran to the kitchen and hid in one of the empty cabinets. While Yugi laughed silently and promised not to say a word about this.

"9..10" they both finished.

"Atem you go look upstairs, while I look down here." Yami told him.

"No problem. Ready or not ! Here we come!" Atem shouted.

Yami went into the kitchen first to see Yugi cooking and humming. "Little one have you seen Hiroyuki and Naoki?" He asks.

Yugi sighed happily, "You can't cheat in a game Yami. Now shoo. I have to cook." He said. Before his lover left, he felt Yami grope his butt and he jumped.

"Yami!" He yelled and blushed to see his lover run out the room. "Mou, perverted lovers of mine.." He quietly whispered so his kids don't know what he was saying.

After 10 minutes of hunting. Atem and Yami gave up looking for the kids, they were just good at hiding.

"I give up.." Yami told the tanned man.

"Me too.." Atem agreed.

"We give up!" They both shouted and both kids ran out the kitchen towards them.

"Mama knew where were we! Thanks mama!" They both thanked Yugi.

"Oh? So Yugi was behind this?" Atem smiled.

"Yup!" Naoki replied.

Yami and Atem smiled so brightly, that you don't know what was behind that smiled.

"Dinners ready!" Yugi shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" The four of them replied back.

-—-–-—

 **Me: Sorry for the late update! I had a writers block. Had school, so yeah..**

 **Yugi: When's the story over?**

 **Me: The next chapter. After that, I try to publish a new story in a few weeks or maybe earlier.**

 **Yugi: Thank you for reading! Plz review!**


	14. A Complete Family

**Me: Hey guys! I'm crying now...this will be the end of Our Little Ones! I hope to create more stories along the way. If you want to see my new ideas I'm planning to post, please go see my profile.**

 **Yugi: Don't cry now...have some chocolate.**

 **Me: Thanks Yugi! I do not own anything, except my plot.**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen: A Complete Family_

Yugi smiled as he walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. He could footsteps walking down the staircase. He smiled as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. "Good morning Yami." he greeted him as he got out a frying pan. Yami yawned and smiled, "Morning to you too." Yami greeted back as he sat down on one of the chairs by the dinning table.

"Morning mama, papa.." Naoki called out as she rubbed her right eye. She walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Yami.

"Morning Naoki." both Yami and Yugi replied back to Naoki.

Meanwhile upstairs, Atem was sleeping peacefully in their room. He flopped out an arm to hug Yugi or Yami at least, but was met with a cold air and an empty bed except for him. The tanned man lazily got up and yawned while stretching his arms in the air. "What time is it?" he asked himself. Atem looked at the digital clock beside him on the tabletop, it read 9:00am. Atem slowly got up, made the bed, went in the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He then walked downstairs to the smell of food, he stumbled as a little boy ran down the stairs.

"Atem's awake.." Yugi blurted out as he put down the food.

"How do you know?" Yami asks.

"Remember, mind-link Yami?"

"Oh.."

"FOOD!" They heard Hiroyuki from the doorway shout and jumped into his seat. Yami sighed and scold Hiroyuki shouting in the morning, but he accepted it because it woke him up.

Yugi cleaned up the counters and washed the materials he used for cooking. The little one then sat down with the rest and Atem came right on time. "Good morning Atem." Yugi smiled as his other lover sat down beside him.

"Morning daddy!" both twins greeted.

"Morning sleepyhead." Yami greeted as well.

"Morning everyone." he said as he kissed Yugi's forehead.

They said their prayers and ate breakfast together filled with laughter and happiness in their eyes.

* * *

Yugi smiled as he came out of the bathroom. He went into the living room to see Atem and Yami playing with thier kids. 'I can't wait to tell them the good news!' he thought happily as he walk around the room.

Atem and Yami noticed that Yugi was acting happy, too happy. Atem got up and took Yugi to the couch and made him sit down. "Why are you all-so happy now?" he asked/

"Se~cre~t." Yugi put one finger to his lips as he told him. Suddenly his body jerked as he was tickled to the point where he can't breath. "Wai-! I-CAN'T-BWHAHAHA! BREATH!" he shouted as his lover tickled him. Atem stopped tickling him and leaned back, "Then tell me." he begged.

"I'll tell you tonight. Not now." Yugi promised and Atem sighed.

"Fine." he agreed to Yugi's term.

For the rest of the day, the family went out and went anywhere the kids wanted to. They smiled, laughed and cried.

* * *

Later on the day, nighttime fell.

Atem, Yami and Yugi sat on the bed talking about today events.

"So, Yugi, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Yami asks.

Yugi smiled, "I'm pregnant." he told them the good news.

This time Yami and Atem, fainted. Yugi sighed at this, "This is why I set you guys on the bed." he said to himself. He shakes both of them awake and they both jolted up.

"As I was saying, I'm pregnant." He explained again.

"This is real right?" Atem asks.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

Yami and Atem hugged Yugi.

"Thank you so much!"

"I should be the one to say thank you. This way our familly is complete." Yugi told them and hugged them back. Suddenly the door was burst opened and two kids toppled them.

"We love you guys too!" Hiroyuki and Naoki shouted.

They all laughed as a one complete family.

* * *

 **Me: Thank to all the readers and the reviews, I appreciate all of your support! This story has come to an end, I really liked writing this story even though the beginning was rushed. I know the ending was short, but a sweet one.**

 **Yugi: Thank you for the support and please review!**


End file.
